The prior art is replete with typewriter constructions having capability of shifting a carriage and a platen from one position to another position relative to a type bar thereby to enable the operator to choose one of two or more forms of indicia carried by the type bar for transfer to a paper carried by the platen.
In the previously known construction of shift mechanism for purposes as described herein, however, movement of the carriage for the change-over of types, such as from lower case to upper case letters, has been carried out by means of complicated and expensive mechanisms. To this end, cost criterion has been such that these mechanisms are unsuited for use in the variety of typewriter which is sold on the children's market.